The Cheesy Love Triangle: An Explanation
by Messing With Minds
Summary: Naruto never understood how someone could get themselves stuck in the middle of one of those cheesy movie-type love triangles. Until he found himself right in the middle of one. This is his story. Slash NaruSasu, NaruKiba, AU, yaoi. Don't like don't read.
1. An Explanation

A/N: I'm starting a new series here. NaruSasu, NaruKiba, AU, I'm gonna take this one through to the end guys. Brad, for you, this will eventually contain lemons. Fuck you Sasuke, I'm not Chouji. Everyone, you know I love review so much. If I'm going to continue this series to the end I need the moral support of lots of reviews. I love you all. Especially you. NO, not you. YOU. Hi.

Ya know how, in all those cheesy love movies, there is always that awkward love triangle? You know, the one where the girl is in love with a guy who barely notices her, then something happens between them, and girlie gets hurt. Then little miss stupid goes and cries on the shoulder of her pathetic friend who just _happens_ to be in love with her. He's sweet, he's giving, he's not a complete jackass, but he our protagonist here just doesn't seem to fall in love with him. Nope, in the end she's back in love with the guy who could care less, because she just _knows_ its supposed to be that way.

Now if the movie is more than five years old, and a chick flick, the little miss will make a good decision, and her and lover boy will live happily ever after. But even if you know it'll end happily in probably the most boring relationship of all time, you can't help but want yell at the girl. How can she be so _stupid_, so blind to the other guy who according to movie fate is destined to be with her? I would know. I was among you. Yelling at the silver screen, walking out in frustration over obliviousness. I sure as hell didn't get why she didn't go with the one who gave her everything she wanted.

That is, I didn't understand until this year.

That is, until Sasuke and Kiba came in to my life.

This is the story of my Junior year of high school. The year that I, Uzumaki Naruto, got stuck in a cheesy love triangle. Why am I telling you this story? Why am I going to be making you scream at your computer screen in frustration? Because this is my story, and I want to make it completely clear why I chose who I chose. So here I start, the very beginning.

None of this would have happened if it wasn't for that god damned art class…


	2. Art Class

A/N: And the story begins. I'm gonna try to update this once a night, which means the chapters wont be as long as my usual chapters are, but hopefully you guys get the idea. Hope you all like it. Review for kisses. Sasuke, for fucks sake, I better get at least one review from you. Love ya. Peace

Art class. To those of you who say that there are no useless classes or lessons, you should try taking a high school basic level art class. Unfortunately, I needed an art credit, and what could be easier than a semester of drawing?

Did you know that you needed experience to take high school art classes? I didn't have any experience. Unfortunately that meant that I ended up in a class of mostly freshman. I hate freshmen. They're all either scared and boring or still cocky from being top dog at their middle school. Either way they are annoying as fuck. Luckily, fate was on my side.

Among that small group of kids fulfilling their art requirement was another Junior. Uchiha Sasuke. I didn't know him personally but I had heard of him somewhere, I don't remember. At the very least he would be better than this obnoxious group of freshmen. That first day we didn't even talk, just sat at the same table. I don't even think we made eye contact. Then again, why start off with that cliché "Our eyes met from across the room"? Uchiha was a Junior, I was a Junior. It only made sense that we ended up next to each other.

The second day was pretty much the same as the first. It wasn't until day numero tres that we actually had a reason to talk.

"Man… Kurenai is crazy."

I think I might have still been asleep, because I didn't know how to respond.

"Uh… yeah."

"Seriously. What's the point of this stuff?"

I brought my head up from the table to see Sasuke looking forward to our teacher Kurenai as she drew her hand on the board.

"I dunno." I grumbled putting my head back down on the table. "Probably just trying to annoy the hell out of us."

"You look like shit."

"Shut it. I'm still used to my summer schedule. Waking up is killing me."

Who would have guessed that _that_ would be the start of a love triangle? I mean, talk about romance.

It wasn't until the next week that we exchanged cell numbers. For insurance sake we both needed someone to be able to ask what the homework was. (Yes, there was art homework. Can you believe that?)

It wasn't until maybe two weeks after that that I finally got the text that made things interesting:

"Hey, I really gotta ask you something, but don't be creeped out or anything. Are you gay?"


	3. Universal Smackdown

A/N: Sorry I was out of town this weekend and didn't get a chance to update. Here we go, chapter 3. REVIEW please. Come on it doesn't take too long.

If you don't believe that your entire life can change from one message, I will happily correct you.

"Are you gay?"

The text made me smile, to say the least. Yes, I'm gay. In fact, the surprising thing was not that he asked me, but rather that he didn't know in the first place.

Then there was the fact that Uchiha had asked unprovoked. That could only mean one of two things.

Sasuke had heard rumors, and was a homophobe.

Sasuke had heard rumors, and was questioning his own sexuality.

I decided to take the plunge.

"Yeah. I thought everyone knew ;)" It was a short simple message. Why not?

"Cause I am too."

Thus was the start of a beautiful friendship. Suddenly art class wasn't such a horrible dread.

The class still sucked (Kurenai is about as bad an art teacher as there is), but at least Uchiha was there. The brotherhood of homosexuality was enough to make us good friends. There weren't that many gay guys in our school. That school is big, but not that big. All the gay guys I knew had either graduated or made me want to drive a knife in their chest.

The result was entertaining art classes, late night conversations, and something else on my side. Now that I knew Uchiha swung that way, I began to notice just how attractive he was. Once I was coherent enough to pay attention in class, I began to pay attention to what the boy looked like. His skin was pale, which surprised me because I knew he was on the swim team. And therefore was shirtless and pantless a lot. His dark hair was long enough to cover his eyes. It made him look like he was constantly brooding. Other than that, though, Uchiha was hot. Did I mention the shirtless swimming? I have never seen a teenager with such a perfect body. Not that I'd tell him that. He's cocky enough as it is.

When we talked it was clear he was intelligent. He was an artist, as much as he hated art class. And when I got him to quit brooding, he was also a funny bastard.

So lets review: Uchiha Sasuke was a brooding athletic artist with an amazing body, a great personality, and he was into guys. I may be slow but even I can tell when the stars seem to align. Hell, I woulda asked him out right then and there, but there was one problem.

Did you know that the universe loves to smack you down? Just when I thought I had found the perfect boyfriend I got hit with the ultimate smack down.

Uchiha had another boy in mind.


	4. Do You?

A/N: I'm going to do this second chapter tonight to make up for this weekend. Another might be coming out soon. REVIEW. I promise it only takes a few seconds. My lovely Sasuke reviewed. Why can't you too?

Hyuuga Neji was a Senior. Hyuuga Neji had been friends with Uchiha Sasuke for three years. Hyuuga Neji could play the guitar, was rich, and was recently questioning his sexual orientation. Uzumaki Naruto was a Junior. Uzumaki Naruto had only known Uchiha Sasuke for three weeks. He could not play any instruments, he could only afford to go to his school because his guardian worked there, but Uzumaki Naruto knew he was gay.

Now, if you were Uchiha Sasuke, wouldn't you choose Hyuuga over poor little Naruto? The real Sasuke did. Within one day of telling me that he liked guys, Sasuke proudly told me which guy. The Hyuuga Senior had caught his attention, and there was nothing I could do. Do you have any idea how hard it is to be as proud as I am? You can not express your desire to ravish your new friend when you are as proud as I am. Instead you sit back and watch as he goes after the guy he wants, while in your head your screaming at yourself that it should be you, not that fucking Hyuuga. Pride is a terrible thing, ya' here kids?

So I sat back as my Uchiha told me about how great Hyuuga would be as a boyfriend. My only hope was that he had yet to ask the other Neji out. Do you have any idea how hard it is to tell the boy you like to go after another boy, while simultaneously hoping that he would ask you out instead. But like I said before, the universe loves to serve you up a nice steaming plate of smack down whenever everything seems good. Mine came in the fact that Uchiha asked Neji out.

Sasuke's came in the fact that Neji said no.

Do you have any idea how hard it is to pull Uchiha Sasuke out of brooding when the boy he likes tells him no? The fact that his best friend did not like him, and was now awkward around him, must have really hurt Sasuke. Not that he would show it, the bastard. He just hid behind his long black hair and sketchbook.

Have I ever mentioned how cute Sasuke is when he's brooding?

As horrible as it was that Sasuke was denied, I saw the golden opportunity. I liked Sasuke, Sasuke didn't have a boyfriend, do you see what I saw? But hell if I was going to become someone's rebound boy. No, I was going to wait until Uchiha was back in his normal brooding personality before I asked him out. So I waited.

And while I waited, I spent more and more time with Uchiha. This resulted in him spending less and less time with his other friends. It wasn't long until one of his friends asked me what I was planning to do with Uchiha. That night she convinced me to ask him out. But I wasn't even sure if Sasuke was out of his funk yet.

Did I mention I'm stupid?

Because the next day I pulled him aside. Which could only mean one thing.


	5. Faces

A/N: Dear Sasuke: for fucks sake you don't end up with Neji. To the rest of you, come on, there are other people reading this than just my boyfriend. How bout the rest of you REVIEW me. Damn, just do it. There is no reason not to.

___________________________________________________________

When I was a freshman, I got my first boyfriend. Because I we were both first timers, neither of us were ever brave enough to actually ask the other out. We went to a movie together, and surreptitiously (big word points for me) made moves on each other. By the end of the movie, we were making out.

Needless to say, that relationship didn't last (The little fucker cheated on me with a girl. What the fuck?).

The second guy I dated I met online. True, I asked him out, but it was online. It was barely personal, I hadn't even seen his face. Like many online romances that too failed.

Why am I telling you this? Because the next boy was Sasuke. That meant that I had never personally face-to-face asked a boy out. I had never had to see the face of the boy as I asked him if he would go out with me. Normally that wouldn't be a problem, because I'm pretty good at reading faces. As far as I know, faces never lie.

Sasuke doesn't make faces. Sasuke makes a brooding face. Brooding faces do not speak stories, no matter how good you are at reading people. When a person's happy, sad, angry, depressed, silly, and pleased faces are all the exact same thing, there is no way to tell exactly what he is thinking.

So, as I pulled Sasuke aside after school, searched out an isolated spot, and prepared myself, Sasuke brooded. I'm too proud to tell you exactly what was going on inside my head, but it took me a lot longer than I thought it would to say those words.

"Hey… uh, so I was wondering if, uh, go out?" It was not as cool as I had hoped it would be. Sasuke's face didn't change. "Like on a date..?" Had to make sure the point got across here.

Turns out, Uchiha Sasuke does have more than one face. Because after I finished that sentence, I got to see what few have ever seen. A grimace. The rarity of this event was eclipsed by the fact that my request for a date with a boy I had recently gained a large crush on was met with a grimace.

A grimace is not usually a good sign in this certain situation. In fact, a grimace is pretty much the last thing you want to see. A grimace says: "of all the people in the world to ask me out, why does it have to be this idiot." A grimace tells you that not only are you going to be refused, but you have also ruined the friendship.

Apparently this grimace was lying, as it slowly turned into an almost smile.

"Yeah. I'd love to."


End file.
